english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Roger Craig Smith
Roger Craig Smith (born August 11, 1975) is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Ezio Auditore da Firenze in Assassin's Creed II. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avengers Assemble (2013-2017) - Steve Rogers/'Captain America', AIM Lieutenant (ep11), AIM Self-Destruct System (ep40), Aim Agent#1 (ep64), Atlantean Soldier (ep50), Boy (ep52), Boy (ep78), Computer (ep34), Computer (ep35), Computer Voice (ep15), Council Member#1 (ep76), Ernesto Gambonno (ep24), Goon#1 (ep55), Grim Reaper (ep28), Guard#2 (ep41), Hobo (ep73), Hungarian Teen (ep44), Hydra Agent (ep4), Hydra Soldier (ep66), Joey, Luigi Gambonno (ep24), Nano Bots (ep23), Nightmare Winter Soldier (ep47), Radioactive Man (ep44), Reactor Voice (ep27), Rock Trolls (ep36), Secret Service#4 (ep69), Talk Show Host (ep57), Teenage Clerk (ep80), Television Announcer (ep38), Torgo (ep18), Tourist#1 (ep31), Tricarrier Computer (ep32), Vamp#1 (ep13), Village Elder (ep37) *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2015) - Announcer (ep9), Gus (ep9), Jasper (ep9) *Ben 10 (2017) - Diamondhead (ep21), Old Man (ep21) *Breadwinners (2016) - Buhdeuce's Booty (ep30), Muscle Bread (ep39) *Clarence (2014) - Belson, Percy, Bully (ep4), Little Girl (ep2), Additional Voices *Codename: Kids Next Door (2007) - Additional Voices *Disney Big City Greens (2018) - Additional Voices *Disney Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer (2017) - Fruit Fly#2 (ep1), Additional Voices *Disney Fish Hooks (2010-2013) - Nigel (ep40), Pass *Disney Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero (2017) - Hideo (ep30) *Disney Pickle and Peanut (2015-2016) - Klaus (ep18), MC, PAL-SCAN (ep4), Additional Voices *Disney Sofia the First (2013) - Luciano (ep17) *DreamWorks Harvey Street Kids (2018) - Bobby the Elder, Pinkeye, Barry Mudderson (ep3), Billy, Blaze Trickle (ep9) *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2014-2015) - Steve Rogers/Captain America, Veteran Captain America (ep47), Young Captain America (ep47) *If You Give a Mouse a Cookie (2017) - Additional Voices *Robotomy (2010-2011) - Additional Voices *Sonic Boom (2014-2017) - Sonic the Hedgehog, U-T (ep2) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010-2012) - Phillip Lawson/Captain Marvel, Shield Agent (ep42), Shield Agent (ep50) *The Powerpuff Girls (2016-2018) - Dax (ep1), Malty Brown (ep10), Additional Voices *Transformers: Rescue Bots (2014-2016) - Taylor *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2014-2017) - Jetstorm, Slipstream, Airazor, Blastwave (ep56), Scoutmaster (ep28), Soldier Mini-Con (ep37) *Ultimate Spider-Man (2012-2017) - Ghost Spoder, Steve Rogers/Captain America *UniKitty! (2018) - Hawkodile (ep10), Richard (ep10) *Wolverine and the X-Men (2009) - Forge, Hellion/Julian Keller, Kamal (ep9), Additional Voices *Young Justice (2011) - Prince Orm (ep8) 'Animation - Dubbing' *Gormiti (2009) - News Reporter (ep18), Rock Gormiti (ep18) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman Unlimited: Animal Instincts (2015) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne' *Batman Unlimited: Mech vs. Mutants (2016) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne' *Batman Unlimited: Monster Mayhem (2015) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne' *Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams (2007) - Prince Phillip, Additional Voices *Iron Man & Captain America: Heroes United (2014) - Steve Rogers/'Captain America' *The Son of Bigfoot (2017) - White Rabbit 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Delhi Safari (2012) - Monkey#1, Monkey#2 *Dino Time (2015) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Planes (2013) - Ripslinger, Additional Voices *Regular Show The Movie (2015) - Fast Food Guy, Frank Smith, Jablonski *The Star (2017) - Chamberlain, Inn Keeper #5 *Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure (2009) - Bolt, Stone *Wreck-It Ralph (2012) - Sonic the Hedgehog 'Shorts' *Assassin's Creed: Ascendance (2010) - Ezio Auditore da Firenze *Assassin's Creed: Embers (2011) - Ezio Auditore da Firenze 'TV Specials' *Everstar (2015) - Captain Jintu *If You Give a Mouse a Christmas Cookie (2016) - Additional Voices *Lego Marvel Super Heroes: Avengers Reassembled (2015) - Steve Rogers/Captain America *Lego Marvel Super Heroes: Black Panther: Trouble in Wakanda (2018) - Steve Rogers/Captain America *Regular Show: Brilliant Century Duck Crisis Special (2015) - Announcer, Baby Duck 3, Briggs *Regular Show: Exit 9B (2012) - Garrett Bobby Ferguson, Jr., Mystery Guy, The Urge, Thomas *Regular Show: The Christmas Special (2012) - Computer Minion, Egg Nog Ranger, Thomas *Regular Show: The Thanksgiving Special (2013) - Billy, Frank Smith, Guy 1, Guy 2, TV Announcer, Thomas *Regular Show Presents: Terror Tales of the Park II: Halloween Special (2012) - Thomas, Uncle Steve *Regular Show Presents: Terror Tales of the Park III: Halloween Special (2013) - Brother Willis, News Reporter, Simon, Thomas *Regular Show Presents: Terror Tales of the Park IV: Halloween Special (2014) - Calvin, Hole, Kid 1, Thomas, Wyatt *Regular Show Presents: Terror Tales of the Park V: Halloween Special (2015) - Demo Guy, Prosecutor, Salad King *Regular Show Presents: Terror Tales of the Park VI: Halloween Special (2016) - Briggs, Shannon Acidbutt *Regular Show Presents: The Real Thomas: An Intern Special (2014) - Thomas, Loud Speaker, PU (Computer Voice) 'Web Animation' *Batman Unlimited (2015) - Batman/Bruce Wayne *Lego Marvel Super Heroes: Maximum Overload (2013) - Excited Man (ep4), Steve Rogers/Captain America *Manly (2014) - Eyes-No-Eyes, Skinny Ripped, Zealots Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Aggretsuko (2018) - Manumaru *Bleach (2011-2014) - Shinji Hirako, Central 46 Member H (ep212), Noba, Ryusei Kenzaki/Kenryu, Stealth Force Member (ep366) *Blue Dragon (2008-2009) - Gustav, Jibral Soldier (ep46) *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008) - Gilbert G.P. Guilford, Black Knight (ep24), Britannian Ruffian, Otaku (ep18), Sonthi Kun Mo *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (2008-2009) - Gilbert G.P. Guilford, Additional Voices *Eyeshield 21 (2007) - Additional Voices *Iron Man (2011) - Agent B (ep2), Air-Traffic Controller 2 (ep3), Kawashima (ep4), Professor Yamaguchi (ep3), Trainee 2 (ep1) *Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress (2018) - Biba Amatori *Kekkaishi (2010-2011) - Byaku, Haizen, Ittousei Makabe (ep50), Saika (ep50), Shiranuma (ep47), Tetsusai Shishio *Kurokami: The Animation (2009) - Seiji (ep2) *Mega Man Star Force (2007) - Tom Dubious *Monster (2009-2010) - Martin, Mr. Jibo (ep22), Rich Man (ep23) *Naruto: Shippūden (2009-2017) - Deidara, ANBU (ep112), Bisuke, Dan Kato, Guard (ep290), Hayama Shirakumo (ep190), Medical Unit Guard, Sand Border Guard, Sand Ninja (ep4), Sand Ninja (ep7) *Wolverine (2011) - Agent Machida 'Movies' *Resident Evil: Degeneration (2008) - Curtis Miller 'Movies - Dubbing' *Batman Ninja (2018) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne' *Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence (2009) - Additional Voices *Naruto Shippuden The Movie (2009) - Gitai *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Bonds (2011) - Sky Ninja Officer *Naruto The Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom (2008) - King's Guardsman *Naruto The Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel (2008) - Temujin *Patlabor: The Movie (2006) - Ki'ichi Gotoh *Patlabor 2: the Movie (2006) - Ki'ichi Gotoh *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie (2014) - Deidara *The Laws of the Universe Part 0 (2015) - Eisuke Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audio Drama - Dubbing' *Code Geass (????) - Gilbert G.P. Guilford (ep14), News Anchor (ep5), Robber (ep19) Live-Action Voice Work 'Award Shows' *Spike Video Game Awards 2010 (2010) - Ezio Auditore da Firenze 'Movies' *Jennifer's Body (2009) - Additional Voices *Our Family Wedding (2010) - Additional Voices Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Marvel Avengers Initiative (2012) - S.H.I.E.L.D. Computer, Steve Rogers/Captain America 'Video Games' *300: March to Glory (2007) - Stelios, Various Arcadians *Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood (2010) - Ezio Auditore da Firenze *Assassin's Creed: Revelations (2011) - Ezio Auditore da Firenze *Assassin's Creed II (2009) - Ezio Auditore da Firenze *Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag (2013) - Additional Voices *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne' *Batman: Arkham Origins Blackgate (2013) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne' *Blazing Angels: Squadrons of WWII (2006) - Player *CSI:NY: The Game (2008) - Gus Van Lars, Tom King *Command & Conquer 4: Tiberian Twilight (2010) - Additional Voices *Crackdown 2 (2010) - Additional Voices *Dark Void (2010) - Survivors, Villagers *Dead to Rights: Retribution (2010) - EMT, Temple *Disney's Chicken Little: Ace in Action (2006) - Additional Voices *Disney Alice in Wonderland (2010) - The March Hare *Disney Epic Mickey (2010) - Additional Voices *Disney Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two (2012) - Male Goat *Disney Hannah Montana: Spotlight World Tour (2007) - Additional Voices *Disney Infinity (2013) - Additional Voices *Disney Infinity 2.0 (2014) - Steve Rogers/Captain America *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2016) - Steve Rogers/Captain America *Disney Planes (2013) - Ripslinger *Disney Tangled (2010) - Additional Voices *Disney•Pixar Cars 2 (2011) - Additional Voices *Dying Light (2015) - Kyle Crane *Dying Light: The Following (2016) - Kyle Crane *Fracture (2008) - Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra (2009) - Duke, Lift Ticket *Horizon: Zero Dawn (2017) - Additional Voices *James Cameron's Avatar: The Game (2009) - Additional Voices *Kinect Adventures! (2010) - Rob *Kinect Disneyland Adventures (2011) - Golden Ticket *Kinect Rush: A Disney•Pixar Adventure (2012) - Francesco Bernoulli *Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham (2014) - Bat-Mite *Lego Dimensions (2015-2016) - Sonic the Hedgehog, The Riddler/Edward Nygma *Lego Disney•Pixar The Incredibles (2018) - Simon J. Paladino/Gazerbeam *Lego Jurassic World (2015) - Worker in Peril *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Daredevil *Lego Marvel Super Heroes (2013) - Human Torch, Steve Rogers/Captain America *Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2016) - FN-2000, First Order Pilot *MadWorld (2009) - Gang Member, Grays, Master Son (George) *Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite (2017) - Chris Redfield *Master of Orion: Conquer the Stars (2016) - Sakkra Advisor (Announced) *Medal of Honor: Vanguard (2007) - Allied Soldiers, PFC 1st Class Harrison Pike *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 (2008) - Bando, Towa *Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution III (2009) - Bando, Deidara, Towa *PlayStation Move Heroes (2011) - Gleeber *Red Dead Redemption (2010) - Additional Voices *Red Faction: Guerrilla (2009) - Additional Voices *Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles (2009) - Chris Redfield *Resident Evil: The Mercenaries 3D (2011) - Additional Voices *Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles (2007) - Billy Coen *Resident Evil 5 (2009) - Chris Redfield *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Additional Voices *Saints Row IV (2013) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Boom Jet, Lt. Woalf, Trap Shadow, Wixxon *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Da Pinchy *Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice (2016) - Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric (2014) - Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal (2014) - Sonic the Hedgehog *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2017) - Kylo Ren (Unmasked) *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Grik Sonosan, Heerimus, Nam-aK, Private Murtag *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Eternal Throne (2016) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel (2013) - Additional Voices *Supreme Commander 2 (2010) - Sergeant Daxil *Terminator: Salvation (2009) - Resistance Soldiers *Too Human (2008) - Aspel, Davin, Male Civilian#1, Second Wolf *Turning Point: Fall of Liberty (2008) - Additional Voices *Watchmen: The End is Nigh (2009) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ace Combat: Assault Horizon (2011) - Sensor Operator, Additional Voices *Bladestorm: The Hundred Years' War (2007) - Hal *Bleach: Shattered Blade (2007) - Ulquiorra Cifer *Cross Edge (2009) - Augustine *Digimon World: Data Squad (2007) - DemiDevimon, ShineGreymon, Tsukasa Kagura *Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce (2009) - Zhang Liao *Dynasty Warriors 6 (2008) - Zhang Liao *Dynasty Warriors 7 (2011) - Zhang Liao *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Zhang Liao *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Soldier *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Guards *Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Additional Voices *Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon (2010) - Baby Sock, Cracked Milk Bottle, Teacher, Work Datebook *Lunar: Silver Star Harmony (2010) - Tempest *Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games (2011) - Sonic the Hedgehog *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Sochi 2014 (2013) - Sonic the Hedgehog *Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds (2011) - Chris Redfield *Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (2010) - Additional Voices *Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops (2006) - Intercom, Soviet Soldier B *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (2008) - Enemy Soldiers, Online Unit Soldiers *Naruto Shippuden: Dragon Blade Chronicles (2010) - Deidara *Naruto Shippuden: Legends: Akatsuki Rising (2009) - Deidara, Additional Voices *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4 (2009) - Deidara *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - Deidara, Doshin *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) - Deidara *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Deidara *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Deidara *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Deidara *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Deidara *Resident Evil: Revelations (2012) - Chris Redfield *Resident Evil 6 (2012) - Chris Redfield *Resonance of Fate (2010) - Bartender *Samurai Warriors 3 (2010) - Keiji Maeda *Sonic: Colors (2010) - Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic: Forces (2017) - Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic: Free Riders (2010) - Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic: Generations (2011) - Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic: Lost World (2013) - Sonic the Hedgehog *Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny (2009) - Siegfried Schtauffen *Soulcalibur: Legends (2007) - Siegfried Schtauffen *Soulcalibur IV (2008) - Siegfried Schtauffen *Soulcalibur V (2012) - Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Siegfried Schtauffen *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Additional Voices *Super Smash Bros. for Wii U (2014) - Sonic the Hedgehog *Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World (2008) - Bernie, Dida, Uncle Alba *Tales of Vesperia (2008) - Boccos, Clint, Harry, Zagi *The Wonderful 101 (2013) - Wonder-Blue *Valkyria Chronicles (2008) - Additional Voices *Warriors Orochi (2007) - Keiji Maeda *Warriors Orochi 2 (2008) - Keiji Maeda, Zhang Liao Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (207) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (78) *Years active on this wiki: 2006-2018. Category:American Voice Actors